The Joker and the Jack
by XxCocoDreamsxX
Summary: Well its basically a bunch of one-shots all in different chapters, i will try to update at least once a weeks :P that is, if anyone likes it to begin with. So this is different scenes with the Kukamu couple, enjoy :3
1. Amu's Scoop of Ice Cream

**Well this is my first story, as you can probably tell and it's my favorite couple: Kukamu (i do apologize for those Kutau fans,but if you don't like KUkamu,then don't read it,simple as that) :c I'm ready for some hardcore critiques but will appreciate lightly put ones too :D enjoy!**

* * *

Kukai! We're running too fast!" I said as Kukai held onto my hand and my pink hair was flying about. Suddenly, Kukai stopped all of a sudden making me crash into his back and land on my butt. "What was that for?" I asked irritated as i stood up.

I looked to see Kukai grinning at me and pointing somewhere. I follow his point and see an ice cream truck in front of us. "Let's go there." he tells me.

So we end up getting some ice cream, he gets a chocolate one and I get a strawberry one. We go to sit on a bench and he begins acting funny.

"Hey Hinamori?" He asks me as i look at him. "Yea?" He sighs trying to figure out what he wants to say. "Well..do you remember that time when there was a rumor about us dating?"

I instinctively blush and look back down at my ice cream. "Y-yea..what about it?" I glance at him to see him giving me a serious look.

"Well...I actually was hoping it would end up being true.." He then leans closer to me and i begin to get flustered. "B-but Kukai! It was just a rumor!"

He gives me a disbelief look. "So? A Joker and Jack can't be together?" and before i have enough time to reply he kisses me on the lips. My eyes go wide and i drop my ice cream but i eventually give into the kiss and close my eyes.

When he pulls away he grins at me. "So how about it?" I look down at the spilled ice cream and then back at him. "We'll talk after you buy me ice cream."

* * *

**So how was it? It's my first time alright? I know some of you are probably like, 'Ohhhh the work of a newbie' well yes..i thought that too and i know its too short XP but ah well,perfect practice makes perfect :D at least i think? :c ah well :P well thanks for reading and i hope you review and comment! plus sorry if my spacing seems funky, im still trying to figure that out.**


	2. The Dance (Part 1)

**So i guess some people liked my first one and so im going to make a second one. Yes, yes it will be longer...hopefully :3 anyway,enjoy! PART ONE!**

* * *

_THE DANCE_

Amu's Pov:

Yaya was ranting off about the dance that was tonight and how Tadase had asked her to go with him. "Let's go buy dresses Amu-chan!" I still havent told her that i haven't gotten asked yet and just sighed. "Hai hai Yaya." she then looked at me smiling brightly.

"What is it?" i asked a bit nervous. "Has anyone asked you yet?" she then looked worried and i knew what she was thinking."

I still dont get why everyone keeps thinking i like Tadase still. I mean, like we dated a while ago, and then i started liking Kukai, but i guess no one would think i like Kukai because it looks like Utau does. "Yaya i told you I'm way over Tadase..i thought you knew i liked someone else already."

She gasped at me. "So i wasnt just imagining it!? You seriously do like Kukai?!" She said it so loud people around us were looking. I had to cover her mouth with my hand to shush her. "Yaya! not so loud!" she nodded and i removed my hand.

She looked so excited. "Well maybe he might ask you if you go find him" I shook my head. "He probably already asked Utau." Yaya pouted at me. "Well you never know, lets go shopping for some dresses anyway." She then dragged me into this one dress store.

Kukai's Pov:

I can't believe Utau dragged me with her to buy a dress for the dance tonight. "What do i get again for going with you?" Utau just shook her head at me disappointed. "You get to see me looking cute before im all Ikuto's" i sighed. I can't believe she somehow managed to get Ikuto to go with her. "Imagine if he ditches." i said chuckling. I stopped short seeing her glare at me.

"What did you say?" i whistled trying to not pay attention so much as to her menacing glare. "Um,nothing." she then pointed to a store. "Let's go in that one!" I sighed seeing it was full of girls looking for dresses. "really?" she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into it. "Really!"

Amu's Pov:

Why was Yaya taking so long? I mean sure, these couches by the fitting rooms WERE pretty comfy, but i wanted to try my dress on too actually, and i wanted to see hers. "AMU!" i heard her shout. "I'm ready." she came out with one hand up smiling. "How do i look?" She was wearing a sparkly yellow strapless dress with an orange ribbon tied on the wait to the side.

"You look-" it appeared i was interrupted. "Awesome Yaya!" i turned around to see Kukai behind me as he smiled. "K-kukai!" i blushed falling off the couch.

"Hey there Hinamori!" he ruffled my hair after helped me up. "Hey Kukai..what are you doing here?" I asked him as Yaya hugged him. "Kukai!" she grinned. "Are you here to pick out an outfit for the dance tonight?" We both saw him sigh. "I guess.. but im mostly here for-" Utau tugged him from behind. "Kukai! why did you run off? If i dont look good tonight it will ruin everything!" She was dressed in a black lolita dress with laced ruffles at the bottom and for the straps and had a ribbon go around her arms as part of the dress and wearing a cross necklace. "How do i look?" I was startled at first and then clapped. "You look gorgeous!" i then turned to see Kukai looking at her, and i sighed to myself. _He's probably going with her..._ I thought.

Kukai's Pov:

I looked at Utau, and then began thinking how much Ikuto would actually like it. "Yea...Hinamori is right...Ikuto would be pleased." I smirked. I looked at Amu and wondered what was wrong. "Hinamori? You alright?" I saw her face turn red at me. "Yea im fine! So Utau is going with Ikuto?" i nodded my head. "Yea. And Yaya is going with Tadase i see?" Yaya nodded enthusiastically. "Yea! and you two should go together!" I blushed a bit. "B-but doesnt Hinamori already have a date?" I looked at her to see her shake her head slowly. "oh...well um...Hinamori..." i sat down next to her. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"


End file.
